Addicted
by xBrixAnimeJunkie8D
Summary: AU: They weren't addicted to these things... Just dependent on them... They could quit if they wanted to... They just didn't see the need to... Multiple Pairings! I do apologize for any OOCness! Enjoy!


Hi everybody! So as you can see I've started a new one! Lol This was actually written some time ago... I've just edited it and now I'm posting it...

You know the deal.. I own nothing! Well... I own Natsuki... But that is it!

Enjoy!

* * *

~Ichigo~

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to the blazing morning sun. He cringes a little, rolling over to face his sleeping lover Byakuya Kuchiki. He smiles at the way Byakuya slept just like a kid, his brows relaxed and his mouth slightly open, a line of drool connecting him to his pillow. If people could see him now, they wouldn't believe that was the same stuffy business man. Ichigo leans over, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, making him stir from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them a little, making Ichigo laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Byakuya asks, wiping the drool from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You, and how you sleep like a five year old," he says with a small chuckle. Byakuya huffs and slowly sits up, choosing to ignore Ichigo's comment.

"What time is it?"

"Half past eight. Do you work today?"

"Yes, I'm actually running a little late. What are your plans for today? Working?" he asks standing up and fixing the bed.

"Yes," he says standing up and stretching his muscles. Byakuya slowly looks up at him, a frown forming on his face.

"And I assume you'll be working at that place tonight?" he asks with slight distaste. Ichigo scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I like it there. I thought you didn't mind," he says turning to look at him. Byakuya just sighs, shaking his head and walking into the bathroom.

"Yes, actually I do mind. It's bad enough you were working three jobs prior to this fourth, but choosing to work _there _of all places Ichigo," he says before he closes the door. Ichigo sighs and scratches his stomach. He really hated when Byakuya would put down one of his jobs. He loved working as a bartender for one of the hottest clubs in town. He had been working at Urahara-san's club for a few months now, and he hasn't had that much fun in any of the jobs he's worked at. Byakuya felt Ichigo could do better than picking a job that required him to work as a bartender in a hot and sweaty club, but Ichigo would just laugh and tell him that he loved what he did.

In fact, Ichigo loved all of the jobs he currently had. For as long as he could remember, Ichigo had been working his ass off trying to support his family and even himself after he had managed to move out. His friends would often joke about him being addicted to it, due to the fact that he now had a rich boyfriend that didn't mind spoiling him. Though Ichigo didn't mind being spoiled at times, he never saw it as enough of a motivation to quit at least two of his jobs.

Ichigo walks to the bathroom door, lightly knocking on it. Byakuya opened the door, the towel wrapped around his waist hanging dangerously low. Ichigo sighs and steps into the bathroom grabbing his toothbrush and squeezing toothpaste onto it.

"I don't see why you hate me working at Urahara-san's club so much," he says as he started to brush his teeth. Byakuya scoffs as he removed his towel, stepping into the shower.

"If you cannot see why, then I do not see any reason for me to further entertain this conversation," he says, sighing softly as the hot water hit his skin. Ichigo scowls as he spits the toothpaste from his mouth.

"It's not really about me working at the club, it's about me working a fourth job, isn't it?" he mumbles, but loud enough for Byakuya to hear over the shower water.

"It is both Ichigo. You are exhausting yourself and you do not even realize it. You have all of these jobs, working all of these hours and yet you continue to look for more. What is going on?" Ichigo sighs as he stares down at the sink.

"I just like working, is it that big of a deal? What is the difference between you working all of the same hours I am at the same job and me working different jobs that adds up to the exact same hours that you're working at the same job?"

"Your answer is within the question you've just asked. The difference is I am working at the same job, as where you are working all of these jobs, doing all of these different things. Staying in one place for so many hours is completely different from hopping from job to job."

"Well for your information, I don't mind 'hopping' from job to job. It makes me happy," he says as he rinsed the toothpaste from his mouth.

"Ichigo, is there something you aren't telling me? Why do you feel the need to work so much? Do you feel as if I am not supporting you enough?" he questions, making Ichigo growl in frustration.

"Byakuya this isn't about you. I just like working because it's something that I enjoy doing. It has nothing to do with finances," he says as he puts his toothbrush away.

"Very well, would you like to get breakfast?" he asks changing the subject. He was in no mood to talk about something Ichigo would continue to disregard.

"Sure, we can go to Unohana's café, it's across the street from my job," Ichigo says sighing in relief at the sudden change of conversation. He hears Byakuya sigh.

"We will go somewhere else," he says. Byakuya really wasn't in the mood to run into his troublesome younger brother. What was worse, Natsuki hadn't met Ichigo, and Byakuya didn't want that. Natsuki had issues that Byakuya wasn't ready to tell Ichigo about.

"Why? It's like right there," Ichigo says defensively.

"Ichigo," Byakuya warns.

"Byakuya, I'm telling you, it'll be easier for the both of us if where we went were close to one of our jobs. Besides, it's one of my favorite spots to get breakfast."

"Fine," Byakuya says after a moment of silence. He knew Ichigo was right, he had just hoped that Natsuki would be on his best behavior. He also knew that would be hoping for such a miracle that would never come.

~Hichigo~

Hichigo groaned, scrubbing his hand down his face. He really hated getting up at the stupidest of hours, and eight in the morning was definitely the stupidest hour ever, especially when he had only had three hours of sleep. His boss Kenpachi had called, telling him that a bunch of kids would be coming to the dojo and he needed his best student to help with the training. He wanted to tell his boss to go fuck himself because he would rather sleep then train some little brats, but he needed the money, and on top of that, working at the dojo actually didn't suck.

He padded into the kitchen, deciding he might as well get doped up on coffee so he could wake up. He quickly taps his fingers as he stared at the brewing coffee, hoping that by some miracle it would go faster. He lays his head on the counter as he watched the coffee, glaring at it even. His head snaps up at the sudden sounds of a loud crashing noise and arguing.

"Fuck!" he grunted as he rubbed his head, trying to soothe the dull throb in his head due to hitting it on the cabinet. He snarled at the loud ruckus coming from the other room.

"Look at what ya did, ya fuckin' idiot!" slurred Grimmjow.

"What I did?! That was yer fucking fault!" hollered Nnoitra. Hichigo ground his teeth together, walking into the living room. He stared at the scene before him, his eyebrow slightly twitching. A lamp lay smashed on the floor by the couch, along with a broken plant by the TV.

"What, the FUCK, is going on in here?!" Hichigo yelled. Grimmjow and Nnoitra turned to look at him.

"Ask this dumbass, he's the one goin' bat shit insane," Nnoitra says. Grimmjow grunted and crossed his arms in defiance. Hichigo sniffed the air, rolling his eyes at the faint smell of alcohol.

"Grimmjow, are ya fucking drunk? At eight in the mornin'?"

"Long night," Grimmjow shrugs as he staggered out of the living room. "'M goin' to my room," he mumbles as he trudged to his room, slamming the door behind himself. Hichigo turns to look at Nnoitra with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask me, I wasn't with 'em last night," he says flopping down on the couch and turning the television on.

"The fuck, ever," Hichigo says walking out of the living room and back to the kitchen. He lets out a breath of relief when the coffee had finally finished. He snatches the pot off of its grid and poured himself a full mug. He takes a sip and sighs happily.

"That's the stuff," he mumbles as he takes another sip.

"The hell are you doing up this early anyways Shiro? I know ya haven't been home long enough to get actual sleep," Nnoitra states as he walks into the kitchen. Hichigo growls under his breath, pissed off by the fact that he hadn't even finished his first mug of coffee before being interrupted yet again.

"I have ta work," he grumbles. Nnoitra lets out a snort of laughter as he walked to the refrigerator.

"Anything ta avoid sleeping," he mumbles as he bends over, looking for something to eat. Hichigo rolls his eyes once again. It wasn't that he was avoiding sleep; it was just that he couldn't sleep

"I'm not makin' excuses this time. Kenpachi called me at eight this morning, saying that he needed me ta come in at ten," he defends, making Nnoitra laugh more.

"So ya got up two hours early to get how many cups of caffeine in before ya had ta work?" Hichigo growls as he poured his second mug of coffee.

"At least four," he mumbles.

"Ya know that's why ya ain't sleepin' any," he says biting into a cold slice of pizza. "Yer constantly doped up on some form'a caffeine."

"I didn't ask ya," he says turning away from Nnoitra. He would never admit to Nnoitra that he was right. Hichigo knew he couldn't go long without eating or drinking something that had some kind of caffeine in it. He wouldn't say he was addicted to caffeine, just dependent on it, but what adult wasn't? He saw those as two different things, and he would have known if he had an addiction. He could quit whenever he wanted, it was just that he didn't want to quit, because he had no legitimate reason to.

"Whatever Shiro," Nnoitra says walking out of the kitchen. Hichigo downed his second cup of coffee. He pours another cup, getting ready to down that one, until he caught a glimpse of his watch.

"I might as well go in early," he mumbles as he finished his third cup of coffee, heading to his room and changing. He grabs his bag and heads out, but not before snatching three cans of caffeine filled energy drinks from out of the fridge.

~Natsuki~

"Natsuki, wake up you're going to be late for work!" yells Szayel from the hallway. Natsuki groans in frustration. He really didn't feel like getting up, he had had a long night and all he wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep. He groaned at the discomfort in his backside as he slowly sat up. His eyebrow rose at the sound of soft snoring coming from beside him. A satisfied smirk crept onto his face as he lifts the covers, revealing the fiery red head he had spent the night with.

"Natsuki did you hear…" he stops in his tracks as he walked into Natsuki's room, noticing Natsuki wasn't alone. He sighs and slowly shakes his head in disappointment.

"That would make number eleven this week? And it's only Thursday. I have to say I'm really proud of you Natsuki. Who is it this time?" Szayel asks with obvious sarcasm. Natsuki shrugs his shoulders as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up, wincing a little.

"See for yourself," he mutters, tearing the covers off of Renji's naked form. Szayel rolls his eyes, placing a hand on his hip.

"Honestly, Abarai? What, did you get tired of picking up random guys from the club?" Natsuki couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him.

"I had to see what Renji could do," he smiles innocently. "And I have to say, he didn't disappoint," he adds after a few seconds had passed. Szayel slaps his forehead and shakes his head again, looking back towards Natsuki.

"Right, well you're going to be late for work. So, I'd advise you to put some pep in your limp," he says walking out of Natsuki's room.

"Shit," Natsuki sighs, limping to his closet and grabbing his clothes, laying them on the bed. He quickly dressed into his work clothes, which consists of his favorite black skinny jeans and his standard black polo shirt. He goes to his mirror, deciding to tie his hair up today, purposely leaving a few strands of ebony hair out. He turns back towards his bed, admiring Renji's body for a moment before shaking his head.

"Renji, get up," Natsuki says as he tossed Renji's clothes at him. A soft grunt sounded from Renji as he rolled over on his side, running a hand through his abnormally red hair.

"Shit, what time is it?" he mumbles, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"Half past eight," he says as he limped around his room, tidying it to the best of his ability.

"Crap, I'm late for work," he sighs deeply, making no attempt to get out of the bed. Natsuki raises his eyebrow as he turned towards Renji, placing a hand on his hip and tilting his head to the side.

"You wouldn't mind giving me a ride to work would you?" Renji slowly sits up and looks at Natsuki with a raised eyebrow. He shrugs his shoulders as he stood and started to get dress.

"Sure why not, I guess I can do that."

"Well it's the least you could do, I mean I am your friend and I did let you spend the night in my bed," he says chuckling a little. Renji laughs as he tied his hair into its usual spiky ponytail.

"I suppose, but you can't say I was the only one who enjoyed last night." Natsuki smiles as he walks out of his room.

"I never said you were the only one," he hums.

* * *

"Hey cutie," Shinji says, walking over to Natsuki. Natsuki sets the book he was reading down and hops off of his stool.

"Hey Shinj guess what," Natsuki says smiling big as he moved to sit on the counter. Shinji looks over at Natsuki, his interest suddenly piqued as he prepared himself for one of Natsuki's stories.

"Who was it this time? I saw you leave the club, I just didn't see who ya were with," he says smirking as he sat on the now vacant stool. Natsuki grins as he swung his legs.

"You're going to have to guess," he sings. Shinji rolls his eyes as he rests his elbow on his thigh and his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Do I know 'em?"

"Yep, he's one of my closest friends," Natsuki nods. Shinji thinks for a moment, going through a list of all of the potential friends that Natsuki wanted to sleep with. His eyes lights up as he stared at Natsuki in disbelief.

"Tell me it wasn't Abarai!" he laughs. Natsuki nods his head a lot as he laughed with Shinji.

"It was! And he was everything I thought he would be and more!" he brags. Shinji playfully pouts.

"I can't believe ya slept with Abarai," he says slowly shaking his head as the door opens and in comes Ulquiorra. He walks in with his hands in his pocket, walking behind the counter and up to the cash register.

"Morning Ulquiorra, I was just telling Shinji about what happened last night, though you would have known if you were home," Natsuki says moving over closer to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looks at him with a deadpan expression.

"I had to work late at the club last night. Who did you manage to get into bed with this time?" he asks with no hint of surprise in his tone. He was rather used to Natsuki bragging about the men that he slept with. Natsuki would just smile big, as if he had just won a trophy or something and give explicit details on what his night with the guy was like. Ulquiorra had known about Natsuki's problem for some time now, and it amazed him how after all of this time, Natsuki was completely okay with the fact that he slept around a lot. He remembers how Natsuki had told him he knew it wasn't healthy, but he still couldn't go one night without having sex at least once. It made him wonder if Natsuki knew that there was a strong possibility that he could even be addicted to it.

"Abarai!" answers Shinji before Natsuki could answer. Natsuki laughs at the lingering disbelief in his tone.

"That's nice," Ulquiorra says, staring at the door, praying that Isane would walk in soon. Anytime Isane walked in, that meant the sex stories came to an end. It would at least give Ulquiorra a break until after work. Natsuki pouts as he nudges Ulquiorra a little.

"Oh come on Ulqui, you know my stories get you all hot and bothered," he teases. Ulquiorra looks at him, his eyebrow only slightly twitching. Natsuki laughs a little. "I'm just kidding," he says scratching the back of his head. Ulquiorra rolls his eyes and turns towards the register.

The doors open again, and in walks Isane Kotetsu the manager, a bright smile on her face. Ulquiorra mentally sighs in relief at the sight of her. Natsuki mentally groans and grabs his book, pretending to read it.

"Good morning all," Isane says, her cheery smile never leaving her face.

"Good morning Isane-san," Natsuki says. The other two men nod their heads towards Isane.

"It's going to be a good day today," Isane says.

"Yeah, it was going to be a good day as soon as I walked in," Shinji responds.

"You are so full of yourself Shinj," Natsuki says rolling his eyes and laughing a little. Shinji smiles lecherously.

"Are you saying that because you wish you were full of me too, Natsuki?" Shinji asks raising his eyebrow and snickering. Natsuki smirks and throws his book at Shinji.

"Ouch!" he yells, rubbing his head.

"If I wanted to be full of you Shinji, I would have been a really long time ago. But you see love, I'm just not attracted to you," he laughs as Shinji frowns.

"Alright you guys settle down, let's get to work okay?" says Isane, her eyes widened a little. Shinji grunts, Natsuki nods, and Ulquiorra just stares at the cash register. Isane sighs, slowly shaking her head and walking from behind the counter. Natsuki grabs his apron and ties it around his waist, fishing inside the pocket for his notepad. He walks from behind the counter, waltzing up to a table. A young lady sat there, staring down at her menu. She hadn't even noticed Natsuki watching her, until he decides to speak.

"Hello, I'm Natsuki; I'll be serving you today. What can I get for you?" he asks.

Shinji leans his elbows on the counter, watching Natsuki flirt with the blushing female as he took her order. He slowly shook his head, letting out a loud sigh. Ulquiorra turns his head away from the cash register and stares at Shinji.

"What are you looking at?"

"Natsuki, putting the moves on some girl he is never going to sleep with," Shinji says laughing a little. "It's a shame too, that chick is hot," he adds. Ulquiorra turns towards Natsuki's direction, sighing softly as Natsuki headed back towards the counter with a satisfied smile on his face. Shinji returns Natsuki's smile with a grin of his own.

"Still teasin' girls with your good looks ne, Natsuki?" he asks. Natsuki just looks at him innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says as he waited for the girl's order. He turns his head towards the door as he heard the little bell going off, his eyebrow rising in surprise.

"Well, well, well, look who's here," Natsuki says smiling. Shinji turns his head.

"Who's here?" Isane asks looking up at Natsuki.

"Isn't that yer brother Natsuki?" Shinji asks, looking at Byakuya. Natsuki nods his head.

"Yeah, that's Byakuya alright!"

"I still can't get over how much you two look alike," Shinji says incredulously as he shook his head. Natsuki just laughs again.

"Oh please, I do not look like Byakuya!" he says with slight disgust. It was true; Natsuki and Byakuya did look somewhat alike. But, the thought of looking like Byakuya made Natsuki gag. He already lived in the shadow of his older brother. The last thing he wanted was for people to think that he was a wannabe clone Byakuya.

"Now that you mention it Shinji, you're right. Natsuki wow that's amazing, you two look just alike!" Isane agrees.

"Oh gag me," Natsuki says rolling his eyes. This was why he DIDN'T tell people about his family. He looked at his brother, noticing a red headed male sitting with him.

"Hm, who's he with?" Natsuki asks Shinji.

"That's Ichigo, I heard he and Byakuya were dating now," Shinji answers. A grin spread on Natsuki's face. _"So brother dear has a plaything, this should be fun," _he thinks to himself as he headed towards their table.


End file.
